The Dragon Triangle
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro has defeated the Dark Master and peace has fallen onto the realms but now Spyro is beginning to devlop feelings for a certain red dragon and when Cynder finds out Spyro better run for his life. Warnings-MalexMale Dragon pairing,Strong violance. Yaoi Don't like don't read. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey** guys this is my second yaoi fic and be warned this is my first M rated fic will contain strong violance and male dragon x male dragon yaoi don't like don't read.**

**With that said enjoy my fic.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It's nearly been six months since Spyro once again defeated the Dark Master and found out about his past and that he has a twin brother named Dharak and how they have become brothers and close friends and Dharak has also grow to like the little yellow dragonfly who became his foster brother and Cynder and him devloped a playful rivalry that can get a little out of hand.

In the new Dragon Temple there our humble purple hero Spyro lives along with his brothers Dharak and Sparx and his girfriend Cynder and the guradians Volteer,Cyril,Terrador and their new friends Ember an insane pink dragoness who he met in Dante's Freezer few months age when he and Sparx had to seek shelter from a firce snowstorm and she has a crush on the purple hero and Flame a red dragon who they resued from the apes and after he and Spyro became friends the purple dragon began to devlop romantic feelings for Flame.

Now Spyro has to make a tough choice does he stay with Cynder who he is beginning to have second thoughts about or confess how he feels about Flame.

* * *

**Read and find out my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.1**

**The Feeling**

It's a peaceful day in the Dragon Temple and Spyro,Sparx,Dharak are watching the sunset together and then Ember walks up and says "If it isn't my purple baby and his two brothers. Spyro groaned and said "Ember when will you realze that I don't love you insane broad." Ember chuckled and said "Yeah I love you too Spyro" and flew away.

Spyro groaned again and Dharak noticed this and wrapped his wing around his brother and said "Why can't she just leave you alone and realize your not into her." "Yeah man that girl has problems." Sparx replied.

Spyro smiled glad his brothers were sticking by him. "Thanks you guys." Spyro said.

"NO problem" They said in unison.

The brothers continued to talk for next few hours and Sparx and Dharak decided to head off to bed leaveing Spyro all alone as he gazed up at the beautful stary night sky and then his close friend Flame walked up and sat beside the purple hero.

Spyro looked up at his handsom friend.. wait handsom no he not not like that Spyro thought to himself and asked Flame what was he doing here "Flame buddy what brings you here?" Flame smiled and replied I was wondering if you and I could hangout sometime." Spyro smiled and anwserd "Sure"

Spyro began to gaze into Flame's beautful red eyes and he began to get a warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart.

Flame smiled and nuzzled his friend affectionately and walked away saying "I'll see you soon Spyro."

Spyro just blushed and thought to himself 'Does Flame have a crush on me, NO he couldn't and even if we were together I couldn't Cynder is my girlfriend and soon my mate.' Part of him wanted to embrace these feelings and another part wanted him to stay loyal to Cynder.

Just then Cynder walked up to her boyfriend and kissed the purple dragon on the cheek,Spyro looked up and gave her a false smile and said. "Hey Cynder what are you doing here?" The black dragoness chuckled and replied. "I thought I'd come see my future mate."

Spyro chuckled nervously and anwserd "That's sweet of you Cynder and well I'm going to bed" and ran past her to his own room locking the door.

Spyro sighed and hoped up onto his bed and drifted off to sleep wondering what was he going to do stay with Cynder or embrace his feelings for Flame.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter next chapter will be up this weekend my friends**

**Favorite,review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 2.**

**Things Change.**

Spyro and Cynder woke up and saw the sun rising over the beautiful swampy hills and Spyro soon ran out of his room and into the dining hall.

When Spyro arrived in the dining hall he saw his bother Dharak eating a platter of cod.

Spyro smiled and walked over to his brother and says "Morning Dharak."

"Morning Spyro so what are you doing today" Dharak replied sharing the cod with his brother and Spyro happily accepts.

Spyro smiles and replies "Me and Flame are going to go hangoutat the river today."

Dharak smiles and says "That's nice and do want me come with you in case you need help with your Ember pest problem?"

Spyro chuckles and replies "No thanks my friend and if I see that lunatic I'll tell her how much she disgusts me."

Dharak and Spyro both busted out in a fit of laughter and Sparx flew in and soon realizes what his brothers are laughing about and joined in the laughter.

Sparx flies over to his brothers and says "You getting rid of Ember buddy?"

Spyro looks at the dragonfly and replies "No I'm going to be hanging out with Flame"

"So your ditching Cynder to hang out with Flame good call buddy" Sparx replies landing on Spyro's snout.

Just then Cynder walked in with a look of rage saying "Your ditching our intimate time just to hang out with that stupid red dragon."

Spyro felt anger beginning to well up inside of him and yelled "Cynder there are more important things out there than being your mate now leave me alone!"

Cynder began to tear up and said "Why won't you mate with me, Why?" and ran out of the room.

Sparx then spoke up "Dude why is she acting like this?"

"Yeah she has became so possessive lately." Dharak replied.

Spyro looked at his brothers and anwserd "I don't why but if she doesn't stop I'm going to end it."

Sparx and Dharak looked at Spyro but not in shock and finally Dharak anwserd "I Can't believe i'm saying this but I agree with you because I've noticed everytime you spend with me,Sparx,Flame or finds out about Ember stalking you she explodes and every time your with her she acts all sweet and loving and she keeps wanting you to mate with her I just don't understand why it's so urgent."

Spyro looked up his brother and replied "Yeah I don't know and I'm going to head out don't wait up."

"Later" Dharak and Sparx said in unison watching him head into the swamp.

After Spyro left Sparx asked Dharak "I'm really worried about Spyro I think he and Cynder need to break up I mean she is starting to become more possessive and it's starting to scare me.

Dharak nuzzled his brother gently to calm him down and replied "I agree with you Sparx but I'm wondering if he breaks up with her is she going to take it well."

"You don't she would hurt him?" Sparx asked fear in his voice.

"If she does or breaks his heart I'll deliver a fate far worse than death upon her." Dharak replied in a rather sinister tone.

Sparx smiled and he and Dharak headed back into the temple.

In the Swamp.

Spyro is wondering if he should stay with Cynder even though she is becoming more possessive or embrace his feelings for flame and becoming worried about if Flame felt the same way about him.

Spyro finally reached the river and saw his handso friend waiting for and happily ran towards him forgetting all about Cynder.

"Hey Spyro" Flame anwserd happily and ran towards Spyro.

* * *

**Hey guys next chapter will be titled hanging out and will have some yaoi.**

**Will be up this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.3**

**Hanging Out.**

Spyro reaches the river and rushes to Flame and hugs the red dragon tightly Flame smiles and begins to purr.

Spyro smiles feeling so happy to have Flame in his arms and just wants to kiss the red dragon but quickly gets the thoughts out of his head and breaks the embrace with Flame.

Spyro smiles and says "So buddy what you wanna do?"

Flame replies "How about we have a little flight."

Spyro smiled and replied "Yeah that would be nice" and opened his wings and took to the skies with Flame.

Spyro opened his eyes and saw Flame flying right above him.

Spyro sighed and began to day-dream about him and Flame mating and both locked in a passionate kiss and soon goes into a more intimate nature and Flame sucking his shaft and Spyro is completely overwhelmed in pleasure begging Flame to suck harder and soon Spyro went into his climax sending pint after pint of searing hot dragon cum flowing into Flame's mouth and Flame swallowing as much of the treat as he possibly could and Flame collapsed on top of Spyro and whisperd into Spyro's ear "I love you Spyro."

"Spyro,Spyro,...SPYRO!" Flame yelled trying snap Spyro out of his day dream.

Spyro opened his eyes and saw Flame yelling at him.

"Flame what is it?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro what were you day dreaming about I've been yelling for almost fifteen mintues" Flame replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

Spyro blushed and knew If he told Flame about his dreams it could destroy their friendship and just sighed and said "Let's land first and then i'll tell you."

Flame looked at his friend knowing something was troubling him and followed Spyro as they found a place to land.

When they landed Flame walked over to his friend and warped his wing around Spyro to comfort him.

Spyro sighed knowing this could end their friendship but he needed to confess his feelings to Flame before it's too late.

"Flame I care about you and you mean a great deal to me."

Flame looked at Spyro and softly replied "I care for you too Spyro."

Spyro felt tears well up in his eyes and began to cry.

Flame noticed the tears and pulled Spyro into a warm and loving embrace.

Spyro began to cry harder.

"Spyro what's wrong?" Flame asked.

"I love you Flame!" "And no not as a good friend I'm in love with you eversince I first meet you I had feelings for you and overtime these feelings continued to grow,each time I just want to tell you how much I love you.

Flame looked at the crying dragon in his arms he's surprised and deeply touched hearing Spyro say that and because he held romantic feelings for Spyro and wanted the purple hero as his mate.

Flame smiled and hugged Spyro tighter and lowerd his muzzle and pressed his muzzle against Spyro's. Spyro closed his eyes and began to kiss Flame back.

The two dragons finally pull away looking into eachothers eyes and went into another passionate kiss.

Spyro felt love,longing,care,comfort enter his body and began to deepen the kiss but Flame pulled away leaveing both dragons panting. "What do you say we find some place more private." Flame asked.

Spyro smiled and softly replied "Yeah I know the perfect place" and kissed Flame again.

* * *

**Allright that's it for this chapter.**

**The Next chapter will be up this weekend and it will be interesting ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.4**

**Spyro's Mate.**

Spyro and Flame began to deepen the kiss again and this time Spyro pulls away from the blushing red dragon and says "You know Flame your really cute when your blushing."

Flame blushes more and softly says "Thank-you."

Spyro smiles and replies "Your welcome my love."

Flame looks into Spyro's beautiful purple eyes and says "Spyro how do you love me?"

Spyro softly replies "I love you so much Flame,I want you be my mate."

"Did you say you want me as your mate?" Flame askes surprised.

Spyro nodded and began to cry.

Flame noticed the tears and pulled his new mate into a warm and loving embrace saying "You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that. I've wanted you as my mate for a while" and nuzzled Spyro affectionately.

Spyro smiles and kisses Flame hard,Flame begins to kiss back but pulls away and says "But Spyro what about Cynder?"

Spyro looked at Flame and softly replied "I don't love her anymore,I thought I did but she has grown more possessive and more angry and I thought I loved her but when I met you I knew you were my one true love."

Flame smiled and replied "Aren't you worried we won't be accepted or Cynder won't take the break up well."

"I don't care what others will think besides my brothers Sparx/Dharak will accept it and I'm sure Cynder will move on,Also i'll be rid of Ember too." Spyro replied.

Flame smiled and says "So where this secret place of yours."

"My hideout is in the catacobes under the Dragon Temple." Spyro replied.

"Sounds great" Flame says and kisses Spyro on the muzzle.

Spyro smiles and the two dragons walk back to the temple.

Spyro and Flame finally entered the catacombs and reached Spyro's secret hideout as soon as they reached it Spyro sealed off the entrance with his ice breath so no-one would disturb them.

"Great idea using you ice breath love." Flame said.

Spyro smiled upon hearing the pet name Flame gave him and walked up to the red dragon and gave him an affectionate kiss flame began to kiss back but Spyro away and the two dragons walked towards an old bed.

Once they hoped onto the bed they went into another passionate kiss both dragons felt passion,love,longing, and lust and as they deppend the kiss they both became more aroused by the second as their tongues fought for dominance as Spyro's 10" shaft came into view dripping pre. "Whoa, Spyro your damn huge." Flame said with his 9" Shaft coming out hard as a rock.

"You'really big yourself Flame." Spyro replied with a smirk on his face . Spyro then started to lick Flame's shaft up and down soon taking the whole thing in his mouth and stared to suck it, The purple dragon began bob his head up and down sucking harder and harder. "Ohhhhh yeah Spyro that feels so good." Flame moaned. A few minutes later Flame could the pleasure building inside of him and said "Spyro I'm gonna..." That's all the warning Spyro got before Flame shot hot dragon cum into the purple dragons mouth.

Spyro swallowed as much of treat as he could and saved a little of it in his mouth. Spyro let the rest fall on him and said to Flame. "Wow you taste very good." "I'm glad you liked it love." Flame replied giving Spyro an affectionate lick on his neck.

Spyro smiled as he heard his pet name and kissed the red dragon lovinly.

"My turn" Flame said as he tackled his mate and started giving Spyro the same treatment he just received.

"Ohhhh Flame,suck me harder!" Spyro screamed in pleasure. Flame did as he was told and started sucking the dragons shaft harder and bobbing his head up and down even more, Spyro shouted. Flame I'm gonna cum!" Flame ignored the warning and sucked even harder,this was too much for Spyro and he shot his massive load into Flame's mouth and all over the red dragons body and himself,they both licked eachother clean.

"You taste really good Spyro." Flame said licking the cum off Spyro's face. "Thanks Flame and now let's have some real fun."

With that said Spyro walked behind Flame and positioned himself ready plunge his shaft into Flame's tailhole.

"Flame this will hurt are you sure you want it." Spyro asked. Flame nodded he wants Spyro to take him.

Spyro then plunged his dragonhood into the red dragon using his cum as lube.

Flame felt a rush of pain enter his body and tears started to fall from his eyes, Spyro noticed the tears and started licking them away.

Soon the feelings of pain were quickly erased by total pleasure and Flame nodded for Spyro to continue.

Spyro contiued to push his shaft in and Flame began to moan in pleasure and soon the purple dragon began to thrust.

"More" Flame begged. At that statement Spyro's willpower broke and all his love for Flame burst dominating his body and mind.

Spyro's thrusts become more feral. Flame could only maon in ecstasy as Spyro began massaging every sensitive spot Flame had.

Flame's entire body began to shake and both dragons were quickly reaching their climax.

"Flame i'm so close." Spyro moaned.

"Me too" Flame replied the red dragon completely consumed by pleasure.

Soon the two reached their peaks and Flame screamed "Cum with me Spyro!' and Spyro plunged his shaft in for the final time and exploded in the dragon sending pint after pint of searing hot dragon cum filled Flame's body. The power of Spyro's orgasm brought upon his own. Flame's orgasm covered both the lovers and the room in a thick layer of white.

Both dragons lay panting as they came down from their highs. Slowly Spyro removed his now limp shaft from Flame's tailhole a stream of cum flowing out of the hole. Both dragons soon fall on the cum soaked bed both looking into eachothers eyes.

"Spyro that was amazing dude." Flame said

"Yeah Flame and now I must mark you my love." Spyro softly replied.

Flame smiled and said. "Well what are you waiting for."

Spyro was surprised Flame wanted this and he softly said "This will hurt."

Flame just looked at him and said "Do it my mate!"

Spyro's heart filled with happiness at that statement and he launched his fangs into Flame's neck drawing blood and leaving behind a dark scar.

Flame then said. "Well it's my turn now" and he lauched his fangs into the purple dragons neck drawing blood as well leaving behind a scar on Spyro's purple scales.

After they mated both dragons warpped thier wings around eachother froming a dragonic cocoon both looking into eachothers eyes and Spyro softly says "I love you Flame."

Flame smiles and kisses Spyro on the muzzle saying. I love you too Spyro" and both mates fell fast alseep wrapped in eachothers arms.

In the tunnels.

Sparx,Dharak, and Ember were looking for the two dragons when Sparx called out "Hey guys I found something."

Ember and Dharak finally reached the tunnel and saw it was sealed off by Spyro's ice breath.

"Whatever they did in there they didn't want anyone to bother them." Dharak replied.

"Well what are we waiting for my love is in there" Ember yelled.

Dharak glared at her and said "I've got this." "But Dharak you don't have fire breath." Sparx replied.

Dharak turned to his foster brother and said "My poison breath will melt through this ice" and shot his acid like poison at the door and quickly burned a hole through it.

When they entered they saw both dragons alseep covered in dragon cum and had scars on thier necks and soon they realized what happened between the two leaving them all in shock.

Dharak turned to Sparx and Ember and said "This is between the five of us and do not tell Cynder anything."

Sparx and Ember both nodded.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter Read and review.**

**Next chapter will be up next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.5**

**The talk.**

Sparx,Dharak, and Ember looked at the slepping cum covered dragons in total shock.

"So who is going to wake the new couple?" Sparx asked.

"I'll do it." Dharak replied and flew over to the sleeping lovers and gently wakes them up.

Spyro looks around and sees Dharak,Sparx and Ember looking at them in total shock.

"Spyro I had no idea your gay." Ember said shocked and a little angry at the purple dragon.

Spyro looks at us and replies. "Guys I know your all shocked but I love Flame he's my mate and nothing will ever change that because no matter what happens I will never leave him."

Flame smiles at his mate and says. "Are you guys mad?"

"No we're not mad we're happy for you both because in my POV you both are much happier as mates. I'm just worried what Cynder will think about this." Dharak said.

"Dude I don't think we should tell her that girl to me is crazy and if she finds out about this she'll kill them. I'd be heart broken if something happened to Spyro." Sparx said worried for Spyro.

Dharak thinks for a second and realizes Sparx is right. "Guys Sparx is right we should keep this a secret from Cynder." Spyro,Sparx,Flame all agree.

Ember didn't say anything all she felt was anger she should be with Spyro not Flame she began to think should she tell Cynder that way the former terror of the skies can teach the foolish purple dragon a lesson.

Dharak turned to Ember and said. "Ember if you tell anyone I'll rip your heart out."

Ember just nodded and they all walked out of the tunnels. Spyro smiled glad his family accepted this and even happier that he and Flame will be together forever.

Flame looked over at Spyro and kissd him on the cheek saying. "I love you, Spyro."

"I love you too, Flame."

Dharak smiled at the sight glad his brother has found ture love. Ember stayed behind completely enraged that Spyro chose Flame and not her and quitely said. "You think you can leave me Spyro. If I can have you then no one can" and walks back to her chamber.

Meanwhile in the temple Spyro and Dharak are outside talking about Spyro's choice.

"Spyro are you sure about this?" Dharak asked worried for his twin.

The purple hero turned to his brother and hugs him tight saying. "Don't worry Dharak I'll be fine. I'm going to break up with Cynder and then begin my life with my dear Flame."

Dharak happily hugs Spyro back feeling secure in his brothers arms and replies. "Just be careful Spyro and just know that me and Sparx will always be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks." Spyro said.

"No problem." Dharak replied.

* * *

**A/N-It's been a while but don't worry I'm back now.**

**read and review.**


End file.
